Deseo Perverso
by Charly Land
Summary: Ella solo deseaba permanecer junto a él sin importar el precio.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la Grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje

 **Summary** : Ella solo deseaba permanecer junto a él sin importar el precio…

 **Deseo Perverso**

 **Capítulo I**

Abrió los ojos y dos soles le iluminaron con frialdad, su pequeño corazón vibró y lo supo desde el fondo de su alma…. _**Lo que más deseaba era estar junto a él por siempre**_ **.**

Los días, las semanas y los meses pasaron y ella en su pequeño mundo era feliz, feliz porque estaba junto a él y era lo único importante en su vida.

Para todos, ella era como un girasol, una flor de luz.

La pequeña Rin sonreía cuando los otros la veían con dulzura, ella amaba las flores pero no por sus variados colores, que representan las cosas buenas, ella las amaba porque eran parecidas, **hermosas** , nuevas cada día, pero **efímeras** , frágiles y **mortales** , ella era tan cruel como ellas, porque algún día se marchitaría, desaparecería y haría infeliz a alguien, porque ese ser siempre la recordaría y en ella en su alma sabía que esa era su felicidad… ser siempre amada.

Sesshomaru, en el fondo de su ser sabia que detrás de aquellos ojos marrones y la sonrisa de melocotón que su pequeña humana tenia, ella era egoísta y cruel porque sus deseos lo único que buscaban era su propia felicidad, privando a otros de libertad, pero a él no le importaba porque ya era tarde para escapar, aquella chiquilla se había metido debajo de su piel.

Pero no todo lo que se desea puede ser realidad, y los deseos de otros destruyen los nuestros, eso lo supo la pequeña Rin, cuando su amado señor la dejo en aquella aldea, rodeada de lo que ella más temía, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y la promesa de volver. Una sombra nació en su corazón, ella _**quería estar por siempre con é**_ **l** , y si tenía que encadenarlo para lograrlo lo haría, porque _él_ era su deseo y ella jamás renunciaría a dejarle ir, pero se vio las manos, pequeñas y débiles ¿Cómo lo lograría?- se pregunto, pero ni su corazón y su alma respondieron a su suplicio.

Las lunas cruzaron el firmamento muchas veces antes de que apareciera la oportunidad de hacer eterno su deseo. Aquel deseo que nació desde el día que le vio en el bosque, era su ángel, la felicidad que había perdido aquella oscura noche entre las rojizas llamas y las risas grotescas de aquellas bestias llamadas humanos, pero obtener los deseos siempre tiene un precio a veces tan alto que la propia vida no puede pagar y se necesita de otra para saldarlas, pero cuando se anhela tanto cualquier obstáculos debe ser derribado para obtenerle.

Lo único que la pequeña Rin no sabía, era que su señor también deseaba lo mismo, y de maneras diferentes buscaba cumplirlo, pero requería tiempo, tiempo que la pequeña no deseaba esperar, porque el quería ser el mundo de Rin, lo único para ella, el que le daría la felicidad absoluta, ambos eran tan egoístas.

Es que ambos tenían un oscuro sueño, ella…. _**Atarle para que solo fuese suyo y jamás le abandonará**_ … y él… _ **.Encerrarle**_ , _**hacerla suya quitándole incluso el derecho de morir, para siempre estar unidos**_ , pero a la pequeña Rin las estrellas no le concederían tan profundo deseo, ni las buenas intenciones de sus conocidos tampoco.

\- _Pero un ser oscuro sí_ – Aquella idea le nació turbia en la mente, una risilla tonta nació en sus labios, aquello jamás podría ser, no era nada y no tenia nada que ofrecer, su deseo jamás se haría realidad, existir era lo único que le quedaba, morir ya no era opción puesto que su vida era de su Señor.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo II**

Otra madrugada más que despertaba con el cabello pegado en la frente por el sudor, la respiración agitada y el corazón adolorido, otra noche más de pesadillas, otra más de que estaba en esa aldea sin _su_ Señor.

Se hizo un ovillo en el futón, tenía mucho frío y una extraña y débil neblina rodeada el piso que parecía drenar la vida y la felicidad. Quería hacerse pequeña se sentía incomoda como si algo la observará en la oscuridad, saco la cabeza de debajo de las mantas, busco en la penumbra que podría causarle aquella fea sensación, nada, no podía ver nada, aquella noche era luna nueva….noche oscura.

Se volvió a enrollar en las sabanas y pensó que si se dormía pronto aquella incomodidad se iría, pero no quería cerrar los ojos, las imágenes que marcaron su vida estaban ahí, vívidas, atormentándola, esperaría despierta hasta que amaneciera cubierta por las mantas como siempre hacia….

Quedito desde algún rincón de lo oscura cabaña…escucho un murmullo, un sonido lejano, presto atención, era….era…..era una risilla, baja, burlesca, que se deslizaba por todo el lugar, su corazón se acelero, algo tiraba de sus mantas, las apretó contra su cuerpo, aquel sonido, aquella risa era horrible, muy baja pera daba miedo, ese algo tiro con más fuerza, y su cuerpo se engarroto y no pudo seguir sosteniendo las mantas, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, no quería ver.

Fue muy rápido, algo aplasto su cuerpo y la dejo sin aire, un olor horrible a putrefacción inundo su olfato, y un dolor lacerante atravesó su piel, sus muñecas estaban hundidas en el suave futón, era como si garras se enterraran en ella….sea lo que fuese, era el causante de la risilla horrible… aquel sonido se detuvo, y el frio que sentía se incremento, una voz hueca se libero en el aire.

- _ **Di si….deseos….deseos…..deseos…..**_

De un momento a otra la presión desapareció, el frio se esfumo y entonces pudo respirar, se quedo ahí con los ojos abiertos y un miedo aterrador instalando en el pecho.

Cuando el día llego, la anciana Kaede se alarmó, la cama de su protegida estaba vacía y desarreglada, busco desesperada con la vista en toda la cabaña, un ruido debajo de los tabloncillos del piso llamo su atención, con un dolor agudo en la espalda causado por los años se agacho y ahí en el fondo de ese estrecho lugar, enrollada como caracol estaba la joven Rin, con la ayuda de Inuyasha y después de varios rezongones por parte de este, la sacaron de ahí, estaba en shock, con la piel pálida, los ojos dilatados y el cuerpo ardiendo en fiebre.

Tres días después cuando la niña se recuperó, lo único que sus labios soltaron era un repetitivo _**si**_ _,_ durante los días siguientes todo fue extraño, la pequeña se quedaba suspendida en sus pensamientos durante todo el día, y en la noche jamás cerraba los ojos.

En una noche de luna nueva, la anciana Kaede se despertó con una horrible sensación de premura, busco a tientas a su acompañante y no la encontró, candil en mano salió de la cabaña y allí afuera sentada en una extraña posición, la pequeña rascaba la tierra, y emitía lastimeros sonidos, cuando se acerco a ella y toco su hombro, la chiquilla levanto su cabeza y Kaede sintió como su corazón se detenía, los ojos de la niña brillaban con un extraño color bermellón, su boca estaba llena de tierra, y algunos gusanos destrozados se salían de sus labios, despacio la criatura de frágil figura se irguió tan solo un poco, estiro el cuerpo, abrió la boca que más parecían fauces de un extraño ser y empezó a gritar como si le arrancarán los órganos.

La aldea entera se despertó, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango se encontraron con aquella fatídica escena, la anciana Kaede bañada en lágrimas sostenía el cuerpo sangrante de la infante, se había arrancado las venas con las uñas.

En medio de una lluvia torrencial, con los rostros surcados por la tristeza y en una tumba llena de flores rotas enterraron el cuerpo pálido y de un aspecto hermoso y fantasmal de la pequeña Rin.

Sesshomaru había llegado al atardecer cuando el último grano de tierra cubría la mediana tumba y las mujeres que más habían querido a Rin depositaban los lirios maltratados por la lluvia alrededor de la roca labrada en el que estaba inscrito el nombre de la fallecida. El bello ser de cabellos plateados se quedo ahí de pie con la lluvia empapándolo aún cuando todos se retiraron, la noche cerrada lo encontró viendo las pocas inscripciones que adornaban aquella roca sobre la tierra insensible que se había tragado al único ser que amo.

Invadido por una locura que jamás había demostrado indicios de tener, removió la tierra puñado a puñado hasta sacar el cuerpo sin vida de su pequeña amada, no grito, ni lloro, solo se aferro a aquel menudo cuerpo, en una búsqueda infructuosa de otorgarle una chispa de vida que le hiciera abrir aquellos ojos marrones que tanto adoraba. Se había cumplido aquello que una noche fría de otoño su pequeña compañera le dijera…. _Moriré igual que las flores y usted sufrirá, pero aun así por favor jamás me olvide_., él no quería cumplir esa promesa porque no quería que ella muriese jamás.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo III**

Con el cuerpo helado y en la misma posición después de varias horas sintió como la lluvia se detenía, pero el sonido nocturno de vida en el bosque no había aparecido, una sombra larga y de sonrisa retorcida observa aquella estampa de verdadera tristeza, le divertía tanto… se arrastro por el nudoso tronco, despacio se acerco al hombre arrodillado en el fangoso suelo y con sus garras le arranco el cuerpo de la infante palidecida por la muerte.

Aquella alma infantil había sido un dulzor al gusto, no la había tragado, no, él sabia que si la seducía hasta hacerle creer, el obtendría lo que siempre busco y lo que siempre debía estarle negado….. _ **Vida**_ …..pero necesitaba de otra cosa más, un invocante con el suficiente poder para lograr completar su cometido y ahí estaba, aquel ser con el rostro desfigurado por la rabia y las garras listas para despedazarle…. Ensancho su sonrisa y sus podridos colmillos se llenaron de pestilente saliva al saborear pronto su victoria - _el dolor es capaz de cegar a cualquiera_ \- pensó, el ni siquiera tenia carne era solo un cumulo de sentimientos oscuros.

\- No quiero lastimar a esta criatura, venerable Señor- debía usar sus mañas para hacer ceder aquel hombre que portaba una espada que podía destruirlo- lo único que deseo es concederle vuestro deseo y el de ella también.

-Que sabe un paria como tu, sobre mis deseos- aquella voz estaba cargada de rabia y amenaza, aquella cosa le había arrebatado el cuerpo de su pequeña amante y eso era imperdonable para él.

\- Claro que lo sé magnifico Señor – estrecho el cuerpo pueril contra sí- la he observado a ella y usted, tienen un lazo muy fuerte ¿no es así?- la sonrisa jamás abandono aquel rostro sin forma.

-Devolvédmelo y largaos- le ladro, no confiaba en aquel ser de flacucha y encorvada figura, enormes garras y con aquellos ojos bermellón que le asqueaban, no era un youkai y él lo sabía, aquel ser era otra cosa pero no menos peligroso que uno de ellos.

\- Pero yo podría devolverle la vida que tanto anhelas darle y hacerla eterna – vio la sorpresa en aquellos ojos color de oro – _ohh si! Había dado en el clavo_ – Solo necesito me entregue esa espada que lleva en el cinto.

\- No sirve – le respondió y era verdad aquel cacharro era ya inútil para devolverle a su Rin.

\- Oh no Señor claro que sirve, esa espada abre el portal al otro mundo y yo puedo traer el alma de su pequeña _**amante.**_

Aquella palabra sonó mala intencionada de las fauces de aquel ser, sabía que el hablaba en el sentido pecaminoso de la palabra y no en el hecho de que ella le amare, sabía que _eso_ no podía tener conocimiento de aquel secreto, porque era un secreto entre el y su pequeña. Había ocurrido en una de las escasas visitas que le hacía, el sentimiento de culpabilidad jamás le abandono durante el acto, su pequeña tan inocente, sin comprender la magnitud del acontecimiento se dejo hacer como un acto tan natural que ni siquiera le detuvo, y le prometió no decírselo a nadie jamás.

Desconfiando se saco la espada del cinto y se la entrego a aquel extraño ser.

-Sostenedle, le dolerá- le dijo mientras extendía el cuerpo pálido de Rin hacia Sesshomaru que lo recibió presto.

El oscuro ser recito unas palabras en un idioma antiguo, una lengua madre que ya había sido olvidada pero que en ella estaban las palabras de la hechicería mas perversa, cuando termino de hablar la espada vibro y se derrito en un liquido plateado que la criatura bebió, los ojos le brillaron y su mirada se clavo en los ojos oro de Sesshomaru.

\- ¿Lo deseas desde lo mas profundo de tu alma, sin importar el precio? – pregunto apenas audible dictando una sentencia sin salvación.

Y Sesshomaru solo tenía una respuesta a eso – **Si**

La oscuridad del boque se trago cualquier luz alrededor de ellos, y un grito estremecedor lo inundo todo, para cuando pudo distinguir algo, el ser había desaparecido, y el cuerpo entre sus brazos respiraba.

Con el corazón desbordante de una eufórica felicidad beso los labios ahora cálidos y rosas de la humana que tanto amaba.

La tomo en sus brazos y desapareció en medio de la noche, sin testigos, sin remordimientos.

Lunas más tarde un rumor llegaba a la aldea del hibrido Inuyasha, en todas las aldeas de la región habían desaparecido personas, de niños a ancianos, aquellos habían entrado al bosque y jamás vuelto a aparecer.

Intrigados por aquel acontecimiento, el extraño grupo que en antaño recorrió aquellos parajes en búsqueda de destruir la esfera de los cuatro espíritus, se dio la tarea de investigar, y por más que lo intentaron lo único que encontraron fueron los cuerpos putrefactos y semidevorados de las pobres gentes.

En un camino alejado de toda presencia viva, caminaba un hombre de cabellera plateada y una niña de no más de doce años que entonaba una extraña canción y se lamía las manos empapadas en sangre, aquellos dos seres andaban juntos sin rumbo fijo. Uno cargando la amargura de saber condenada a su ser amado a una vida y juventud eterna pero maldita, a ser lo que jamás pidió, y la otra llena de culpas y tristeza porque en el fondo, en la realidad su alma era un pajarillo enjaulado obligado a ser solo un observador de lo que su cuerpo poseído por un ser maligno hacia mientras ella estaba encerrada en aquel cascarón.

 _ **Por la eternidad estarían juntos… en la eternidad compartirían esa pesadilla que alguna vez fue su sueño y deseo.**_


End file.
